guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sneak Attack
I think that the term "sneak attack" is far too broad to make a reference like that. Any thoughts? Yatesinater 16:21, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Yup, ill remove it...--Diddy Bow 16:22, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::There are already 100's of D&D references, so it is not unusual for people to see this as another ref. --Vipermagi 16:23, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Skill Template Would someone do the template for this? I would but the default image link is already in use, and i can't find how on wiki to change that in the template. Caasig 02:57, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Finally Lead Attack which is unconditional (besides title), has low recharge, and does not do Bleeding. Twisting Fangs is powerful but I never liked to use it because it's redundant with Jagged Strike. Now, I can -> -> and even use Unseen Fury too. Awesomeness. (T/ ) 00:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Indeed. I've never liked jagged, having use leaping or iron palm for a cheap lead in conjuction with MS to reduce the amount of leads I need. If I use hexes, I always carry black mantis strike. This would be very good in conjuction with signet of shadows as well, which is underused except for TS or BS builds. Flechette 01:54, 3 September 2007 (CDT) C4 Removing the preliminary C4 data, as it's been released. The Paintballer (T/ ) 12:39, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ranged? Media:Example.ogg can you use this with a bow, spear or a wand? :What's with the nonexistant ogg file, and the notes state melee attack. --Kale Ironfist 03:36, 27 September 2007 (CDT) ::The notes conclude that it's a melee attack by saying it's not a dagger attack. It's not ambiguous but it is misleading. -Ezekiel 12:41, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Lame....cant hit multiple targets with a scythe. P A R A S I T I C 02:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :That is why it says target foe...-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::That is why that "target foe" rule is ignored with a scythe. This is an exception, I fail to see how that justifies anything.--NYC Elite 21:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just to check; are you saying that this will only hit one target with a scythe. Or that it will only blind one target? Ezekiel [Talk] 03:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Both I believe. --NYC Elite 03:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, odd, but I guess trying to rephrase it so that target foe comes before the attack makes it worse. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Blindness Applied Before Hit? Does anybody know if Blindness is applied before or after hitting your foe? Could make sneak attack unblockable with Unseen Fury instead of "anti-blocking skill" --> "Sneak Attack" --> "Unseen Fury". Anyone know? Lyssanreaper 00:46, 22 July 2008 (UTC) With a Scythe would that mean AoE Blind? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :No. Take a look a couple of lines up, even with a scythe it only hits one target. -Ezekiel [Talk] 04:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC)